Aerin (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Aerin is an Imperial who lives in Aerin's House in Riften, and can frequently be found with Mjoll the Lioness at the Bee and Barb. Background Aerin saved the life of Mjoll the Lioness, whom he found dying outside the Dwemer ruin of Mzinchaleft. Mjoll says that a Dwemer Centurion bested her in battle, but she was able to crawl out of the ruin just before losing consciousness. When she awoke, Aerin was there, and he brought her to his home and nursed her back to health. According to Mjoll, Aerin told her of the problems of his home city of Riften, and Mjoll decided to stay and purge the city of its ills. Since that time, Aerin has followed Mjoll and she continues to reside in his house. Interactions Aerin always follows Mjoll unless she is recruited as a follower of the Dragonborn. Aerin will accompany Mjoll to her new home if she marries the Dragonborn and is not a follower. If Mjoll joins the Blades, Aerin can be found in Sky Haven Temple. If Mjoll and the other Blades meet up with the Dragonborn to slay a dragon, Aerin accompanies them. He rarely survives such encounters. If one is annoyed by the constant presence of Aerin (after marrying Mjoll the Lioness), he can be killed. Mjoll will attack the Dragonborn if she spots them attacking Aerin, but leaving the house and waiting a while or paying off the bounty (if received) will calm Mjoll. The player can also use the Voice of the Emperor as an Imperial to stop her aggression. Alternatively, the player can recruit Mjoll as a follower and order her to wait somewhere such as in Honeyside (if owned), or anywhere outside Aerin's house. Aerin will usually automatically return to the home after Mjoll is recruited. Aerin can be easily killed inside the home without detection (though the Dragonborn can optionally wait until late hours when most NPCs are known to sleep before doing this). This avoids gaining a bounty or even drawing Aerin's death to Mjoll's attention at all. This will work best if married to Mjoll, as the Dragonborn will receive a key to Aerin's house, and after moving with her to another house such as Honeyside. Obviously, killing Aerin renders him unavailable for any of the missions mentioned below though his absence doesn't negatively impact any of them; the Dragonborn can always wait until after completing these missions before eliminating Aerin. Rescue Mission In this radiant quest, Aerin may be found locked in Rannveig's Fast in one of Sild's cages after escaping from the trap. The Fishing Job As part of this radiant quest, Aerin's Silver Sapphire Necklace is one of numerous potential targets provided by Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild. Hunting the Monster Aerin may be one of the possible contacts to find the location of a vampire in . Conversations Opening dialogue Mjoll: "I had another run-in with the Thieves Guild." Aerin: "Be careful, Mjoll. The Thieves Guild has Maven Black-Briar at her back. One snap of her fingers, and you could end up in Riften Jail... or worse." Mjoll: "They represent the reason I'm here. I can't just ignore them, Aerin." Aerin: "I know. I just don't want you to leave; you're the only good thing that's happened to this city in a long time." Gutter saints Aerin: "Well, you were right. These so called 'Gutter Saints' live in the sewers beneath." Mjoll: "I suspected as much. The real question now is do we do something about it ourselves or do we speak to the Jarl?" Aerin: "I say we go down there and clear the place out, just like old times." Mjoll: "No, my friend. That would be reckless. We have to help, but help in a way that doesn't directly place anyone in harm's way. For now, give this 'Ratway' a wide berth." The people of Riften Mjoll: "Sometimes I'm not certain that the people of Riften want to be helped." Aerin: "I think some of them do, Lady Mjoll. They're just too frightened to step up and do something about it like you are." Mjoll: "Aerin, you never cease to amaze me. You always see the good in everything." Aerin: "It's only because I've had an excellent teacher." Riften's guardian Aerin: "You've been in Riften for quite some time now, Lady Mjoll. I fear that you soon may leave us." Mjoll: "Riften has problems of its own. Now is not the time for exploration and discovery." Aerin: "I'm relieved to hear you say that. If you were to leave, I'd miss you terribly." Mjoll: "Aerin, I owe you my life. It would take a threat to all of Skyrim for me to depart." Mjoll's lost ring Mjoll: "Aerin, have you seen my ring? The one with the inscription?" Aerin: "No, I haven't. Don't tell me you've lost it." Mjoll: "I hope not. That ring is irreplaceable." Aerin: "I'll look around the house and if I find it, I'll bring it to you right away." Quotes *''"I hope that someday this city will be free from corruption and we can all live in peace."'' *''"Mjoll's brought me nothing but safety and piece of mind... and some lessons with the blade."'' *''"Mjoll told me that it isn't this bad everywhere. Maybe one day I'll venture out and see if she's right."'' *''"I've never seen Mjoll this upset about anything. The city really gets to her."'' *''"Watch yourself around here, it isn't safe."'' Trivia *After marrying Mjoll, Aerin is considered a friend for the purpose of charging the Ebony Blade. *Aerin was voiced by Jason Marsden. Bugs *If Mjoll joins The Blades or marries the Dragonborn and moves to another city, Aerin follows her but continues to talk as if he is in Riften, referring to the corruption of "this place" and hoping to travel some day and find out if other places are better. *It is possible that, if Aerin is beheaded, he will still follow Mjoll around Riften. When attempting to interact, he will turn to the Dragonborn, but not engage in any conversation. He can, however, be pickpocketed. Appearances * de:Aerin (Skyrim) es:Aerin (Skyrim) ru:Эйрин pl:Aerin (Skyrim) nl:Aerin (Skyrim) fr:Aerin (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters